Yam17 FicletsOneshots
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: A series of a ship I got into, Yamcha/17...I regret nothing. Some might be connected others might not. I OWN NOTHING, DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBS AND RELATED CHARACTERS ARE ALL OWNED BY AKIRA TORYIAMA
1. Chapter 1

**Hotshot:** I blame a person who got me into this ship and it's slowly claiming my soul. I know this is short but I will add more.

* * *

 **Summary:** None, actually, just post-BoG Saga in Super

 **Warning:** Nothing explicit, Also not like my usual writing, the most is just kissing

* * *

Yamcha was officially done today.

First, Bulma's party on a stupid cruiseship- why a CRUISE SHIP? Next was the god of destruction paying a visit and almost destroying Earth in the process- wasn't that a treat, and now, NOW he was having a relaxing walk when 18's lost twin came out of nowhere and began to start shit.

Yeah, Yamcha just wanted this day to be over.

He tried to ignore 17, he really did but it was hard. Especially when he's very close, very in his space.

He kept talking, taunting and insulting and Yamcha felt his patience wearing thin, so he did the one thing he could think of.

He grabbed 17 by the head before smashing their lips together. He felt 17 stiffen and, after a minute, Yamcha quickly pulled back, letting 17 go with a light pink hue across his cheeks.

He stammered, trying to get whatever words he could out. "Er….you wouldn't...uh…"

"You," 17 began as leaned close with a slight smirk. "Are a bumbling idiot."

Yamcha opened his mouth to resort when arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down and he was met with a kiss.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** As always, remember to review.


	2. Meeting

**Hotshot:** The second ficlet of this series, Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** Post-Cell. It has been 2 months since the Cell Games and Yamcha is dragged to a National Park by Krillin and meets someone he wasn't expecting.

 **Warning:** Nothing graphic

* * *

Yamcha was bored out of his mind.

Sure his teenaged years had him out in the desert and forests but that was when he was a bandit and it was a long time ago, he got rather use to living in a house that had cable and so on. That doesn't mean he lost his skills to live out here, just that he got bored extremely easier than back then.

Why Krillin bothered to bring him here and later accidently get split up was beyond the former bandit.

Now, he was walking on a trail that leads out of a forest and into a vast clearing. When he cleared the trees and bushes, he could see a herd of deer grazing not too far away with a few fawns playing around, not having a care for a world.

He continued to follow the trail up a hill before stopping and looking around. He could see the majority of the plains was covered in deer, all grazing or sleeping. Okay...maybe there was one thing that he had missed when moving to the city.

He shifted slightly before stilling when he heard something. He frowned before letting out a yelp as his foot that was close to the edge of the hill slid off, sending him tumbling backwards and down the hill.

He landed harshly on his back at the base. His body shouldn't have hurt just because of a small fall like this. "Aw man, I really have gotten weaker…"

"I could've told you that."

Yamcha blinked as someone stepped forward and stood over him. It took him a second for him to focus on the new comer's features and when he did, his eyes widen rather comically.

 _Oh shit._

Yamcha scrambled to his feet and took a few stumbling steps backwards, mouth working to say something, anything, but no sound was coming out, making the other chuckle.

"What's wrong, wolfy? Cat caught your tongue?" 17 smirked. He looked like had had before he was absorbed by Cell. the only difference is that he was wearing a blue jacket.

"W-what are you doing here?!" Yamcha stammered.

"I got a job."

"A…job…" Yamcha stared at him as if he had a second head.

"Yes, a job." 17 crossed his arms. "What, you didn't think I would attempt to have a normal life?"

"Uh...er…"

17 rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I suggest you go find baldy before he hurts himself."

Yamcha frowned. "What? Krillin won't hurt him-"

A gloved finger poked his scar on his cheek, shutting him up. He stayed still as the same finger traced the scar before patting his cheek and pulling away.

"Like I said, go find baldy." With that, 17 was gone, disappeared into the nearest tree line and leaving Yamcha standing there.

"What...just happened….?"

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	3. Insecure and Scars

**Hotshot:** Hopefully I got the insecure part written down right. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** Yamcha doesn't mind his face scars, he's proud of them. He is only insecure about the scars on his torso.

 **Warnings/Tags:** Insecure!Yamcha, Scars, fluff

* * *

Yamcha sat on the roof of the cabin that he shared with 17. The android had offered him a spare room several months ago when he couldn't live at Bulma's anymore, mainly because of Vegeta and his snide remarks. So, he had accepted and now had his things in the spare room. Living at the cabin actually felt like home.

"Oi, scars!" he heard 17 shout from below. He shifted closer to the edge and peered over it at 17, who had a case, a small bucket and two fishing rods.

"What?"

"Get your ass down here! We're fishing for our supper today!"

Yamcha groaned mentally before jumping off of the roof and landing in front of the other. He stuffed his hands in his pocket before following 17 to a nearby river before sitting down on the bank and watched as 17 got their rods ready and casted them, putting a pile of rocks around the tip of the handle so they wouldn't have to hold them at all while they wait. There was hardly any shade, so they were out in the sun, which was already making Yamcha start to sweat slightly.

"You can take off your shirt, you know." 17 spoke after an hour of waiting.

"I'm good." Yamcha waved him off slightly.

"You're gonna overheat."

"I said, I'm good." Yamcha huffed.

"I can see your sweat, idiot."

Yamcha growls before tugging his shirt off and threw it behind him, his form slumped. He knew 17 could now see the visible scars that went across his side that was facing his way, as well as the scars on Yamcha's back since he was slumping, though 17 could see what looked like a half scar that looked...circular on the other's back.

Yamcha hoped in the name of Kami that 17 wouldn't try to ask about the exit scar on his back, He had enough problems showing it and the entrance scar as it is- even if it's just him in the room.

It was quiet for a moment before he movement and that's when he felt a bare finger touch the scar on his side, making him try and jolt away. "Don't touch-!"

17 didn't let him finish the demand as he tackled Yamcha to the ground, resulting with them rolling in the grass for a minute until 17 finally pinned Yamcha.

"Damn it 17, get off!" Snapped Yamcha as he squirmed, trying to get out of the other's hold desperately.

"This is an interesting looking one." 17 suddenly stated before raising a hand. Yamcha's body froze up when he felt a finger touch his circular scar in the middle of his lower chest. He managed to pushed 17 away and crawled backwards until they were a few feet apart and wrapped his arms around his lower chest.

"I-I said don't touch!" Yamcha snapped harshly. He saw his shirt laying a few feet away from him and he began to scramble over to it when an arm snapped out and wrapped around his waist and brought him backwards into a smaller body and another arm joined the first, making him sit in between 17's legs. He squirmed but stopped when a hand splayed itself on his lower chest, over his scar, a thumb rubbing just about it.

17 asked the question that he dreaded answering, a simple "who?".

Yamcha was quiet for a moment before speaking in an emotionless tone. "Gero."

17 humphed at that. "Looks like I did have a greater reason for killing him after all."

Yamcha frowned. What did 17…

He blinked when he felt 17 shift and in the next moment, 17 was on his lap, facing him. He shivered when he felt 17 traced the scar.

Then, there was lips on his and a set of blue eyes that bore into his own. He let out a startled noise and 17 seemed to be encouraged by that, reaching up and grasping Yamcha's jaw with his free hand before forcing Yamcha's mouth to open and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, causing Yamcha to groan.

They sat like this for a few more moments before 17 pulled back, a small smirk on his face. "Let's catch something so we can eat. Then we can do some….talking….after supper."

17 stood and walked back over to his rod, leaving Yamcha sitting there to process what just happened.

"By the way," 17 called back to him. "Don't hide your scars from me, or I will make sure you don't have any shirts to wear."

Yep, Yamcha thought, he must be going crazy.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review


	4. I have no title for this one

**Hotshot:** Yeah... I might had gotten a little carried away with this one and probably just saw it all the way through. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** Post-Cell, Pre-Buu. Vegeta beats the shit out of Yamcha, 17 isn't impressed.

 **Warnings/Tags:** Protective!17, Kinda, No real confrontation, Vegeta being Vegeta

* * *

Yancha really should be use to pain by now.

He laid on his back, writhering with pain with Vegeta above him with that cocky smirk on his face. Okay, so maybe challenging him to a "friendly spar" was too much to ask for. Especially when Yamcha can clearly feel a broken rib and the bruises and gashes that littered all over his body.

...Yamcha will be in so much trouble when he gets home.

"This is why a weakling like you shouldn't challenge the prince of all saiyans, I could kill you." Vegeta stated, that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

"Screw you." Yamcha growled, not in the mood for the other's comments.

"I'll gladly beat you more, unless you want to die."

"I rather you not." a voice stated after Yamcha heard someone land.

"Oh, hey 17." Yamcha looked over at the android who was giving him an unimpressed look. Yep, he is in big trouble when they get home.

"Now, if you don't mind...I need to take this idiot off of your hands." 17 walked over to the two and Vegeta scoffed.

"Whatever." he grunted before giving Yamcha a kick in the side, making the man let out a painful gasp.

"Refrain from doing that again."

Yamcha noticed that 17 was rather calm- which put him on edge. If 17 was calm in a situation like this, he knew instinctively that, if Vegeta keeps pushing it, things will end badly for the prince.

Yamcha forced himself to stand, wincing, before 17 gripped his waist, making the larger man lean against him. Once 17 put Yamcha's arm around his shoulders and the two were up into the air. The scarred man glanced at 17, who had a blank look and he swallowed nervously.

It didn't take long until the two got to the cabin and went in. 17 non-too-gently pushed Yamcha to the couch and rummaged through the cabinets until he found a small pouch and returned. He took out a bean and thrusted it into Yamcha's mouth, who obediently chewed and swallowed. The effects set in immediately, mending his ribs and other injuries.

Once he was fully healed, he felt a hand sharply slapped him in the back of his head, causing him to yelp. He looked up at 17 who was standing over him, icy blue eyes staring at him.

"Er...thanks…?" Yamcha stammered.

"You are the most idiotic human I have ever known." 17 snapped. "Going up against Vegeta?"

Yamcha cringed. "I know, I promise I won't do it again."

"You better."

"I'll make it up to you."

17 became quiet before a slow smirk crept on his face. "Good, I know just how you can."

Yamcha soon found himself being being dragged up the stairs and to their bedroom- only to get pushed down on the bed, his torso now free from his ripped gi. 17 wasted no time to straddled his waist while he was freeing his tucked shirt and tugged it over his head and threw it onto the floor along with his gloves and armband.

Yamcha wasted no time and switched their positions and he began to nip and bite at 17's throat while his hand fumbled with the other's belt.

Making it up to him this way wasn't so bad, maybe he should ask Vegeta to spar more often.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


End file.
